


139.

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn
Kudos: 1





	139.

你发着声音伸了个懒腰又去拿手机看一下现在是几点.  
“几点了”  
“10:37”  
你转过身看林在范半眯着眼，嘴巴微微张开的看着你.  
最受不了他这个样子了.  
找个舒服的姿势抱着他躺着，林在范像哄小朋友一样手一下一下的轻轻摸着你的头.

Nora大概是听到你们讲话的声音了在门外喵喵的叫.  
“你的小情人在呼唤你了”  
你轻笑出声用手指戳了戳林在范的胸口.  
“Nora찡~~”  
“喵~”  
“怎么了嘛”  
“喵~”  
“宝贝想爸爸了嘛”  
“喵喵~”  
“我真是受不了你们两个”  
你没好气的看了林在范一眼，林在范看着你的表情忍不住笑了起来，看你掀开被子下床去开门把Nora放进来，Nora把脑袋从门缝里探进来看了看林在范立马跑上床窝在他胸口上.  
“哎一古我们撒娇精”  
林在范满眼是宠爱的看着Nora，抱着她亲了一口.  
但你总觉得这些语句似曾相识，不管是“宝贝”还是“哎一古我们撒娇精”.  
你侧躺着用手撑着头看这一人一猫.  
有了小情人连老婆都可以不要.  
你拱过去蹭了蹭他的颈窝，不停地把吻落下他宽厚的肩膀上还有颈侧.  
林在范笑着但是没有做出任何动作享受着你对他的主动，你拉着他的手臂晃了晃.  
“我呢我呢~”  
你故意装的委屈的跟他说话.  
“我也想要亲亲抱抱”  
“妈妈吃醋了宝贝”  
林在范笑着看了你一眼又抱起Nora蹭了蹭.  
你嘟着嘴躺着看着他们两个.  
Nora动了动转了个身走到你面前用脑袋蹭了蹭你的下巴.  
你摸着她亲了亲她，把她捞到胸前抱着.  
“呜果然还是女儿好 来妈妈亲亲”  
你凑过去往Nora脸上亲了亲.  
看着林在范想凑过来抱你，一下子抬起腿用膝盖抵住他要靠过来的身体.  
没想到林在范扶着你的大腿让你把腿搭到他身上.  
“干嘛”  
看你警觉地盯着他看，手上不停地温柔摸着Nora.  
“好了Nora出去玩吧”  
林在范抱起Nora打开门把她放出去，关上门走到床边直接把你压在身下.  
“来给你亲亲抱抱了”  
“现在不想要了”  
你故意装着高傲的样子别过头，双手抵在他肩上想推开他却没想到被他抓住手腕压在了头侧.  
“怎样想吵架吗”  
“不不不”  
你一脸得意的看着林在范，挣脱了一只手举起食指在他面前晃了晃.  
“你吵不过我的”  
林在范挑了挑眉低下头吻住了你，轻而易举的撬开了你的唇齿舌尖扫过你口腔里每一寸.  
略有挑逗地被他吻的晕乎乎的.  
“来啊你吵我听听”  
“…混蛋…”  
Nora又在门外叫了起来.  
“怎么办我的小情人又在呼唤我了”  
林在范挑起一边嘴角用着故意到不行的语气跟你说话.  
你直接上手揪住了他的衣服.  
“你试试走出这个门？”  
你眼看着林在范要起身去看看，推着他的肩膀把他按到床上一气呵成的跨坐到他身上，手掌按在他胸口上低头看着他.  
“吼吼林在范你这样可不行”  
“怎么不行”  
林在范把手掌垫在后脑勺下看着你.  
“只偏心小情人老婆不要了吗”  
“当然要啊”  
“三二一Nora还是我”  
林在范把另一只手放到你大腿上看着你想了一下.  
“你”  
本来想着这个回答会让你满意没想到你微微眯起眼睛盯着他看.  
“你犹豫了”  
”那你再问一次“  
林在范觉得你可爱的不行，用手指戳了戳你的大腿.  
你清了清嗓子又问了一遍.  
”Nora还是我“  
“你”  
几乎是没有半点犹豫，林在范在你话音刚落就回答了.  
然后看你嘟着嘴摇了摇头.  
“回答的太快了我觉得你在敷衍我”  
“…”  
“看吧我就说你斗不过我的吧”  
逗了一番林在范觉得太好玩了，你笑得眯起了眼睛凑到他面前看着他.  
林在范看着你的眼睛像是在思考什么，然后挑了挑眉.  
有种不太好的预感.  
你盯着他看，小心翼翼的起身想把腿收回来跟他保持距离，却被他一用力拉着你的手臂扑回到他的身上.  
腰被他搂的紧紧的.  
“我也问你个问题吧”  
“…好…好吧？”  
“上面还是下面？”


End file.
